Homicidio en la pista de baile (Murder on the dance floor)
by Prue Hiragizawa
Summary: nada que ver con el título, se trata de mi pareja favorita tratando de ganar, este es mi debut, así que no sean crueles conmigo y leánlo porfavor!!!


Homicidio en la pista de baile   
(Murder on the dance floor)   
by Prue Hiragizawa 

Era un sábado en la noche, las 9:00 p.m. para ser exactos.   
ubicación: un antro de nombre 'Dance Moon'   
protagonistas: quiénes creen? 

La música comenzó a sonar, todos tomaban a sus parejas; ésas personas estaban ahí para ganarse algo, un premio obviamente; pero qué premio? uuyyy, 25 mil dólares y unas zapatillas de cristal, más el honor de ser nombrado el rey y la reina del baile... 

"It's murder on the dance floor,   
but you better not kill the groove,DJ   
gonna burn this goddamn house right down..." 

+++++++flashback+++++++++ 

Una señorita caminaba por las calles de Odaiba, era un día muy concurrido y ella cargaba unas bolsas que en su mayoría estaban repletas de ropa y accesorios de moda. 

-hay, qué pesado está todo esto, ojalá alguien estuviera aquí para ayudarme, (ya se dieron una idea?)   
-hey!, hola Mimí   
-Tai!!!(quienes creían que eran?)me caiste del cielo!!   
-ejem...yo sólo...saludaba...-decía el moreno al ver la gran cantidad de bolsas que la chica cargaba- adios!   
-please, ayúdame, !- y ponía unos ojitos de borrego a medio morir, que pa' que les digo, y Tai no se pudo negar, ya ven que él es bien lindo.   
-hayy, ok   
Obviamente Mimí le pasó a Tai más de 3/4 de la carga, y el pobrecito no podía ni ver.   
-Mira Tai!!!   
-cómo quieres que mire si cargo tus bolsas!!!   
-hay, bueno sólo escucha:   
" CONCURSO DE BAILE   
organizado por el centro nocturno   
'Dance Moon'   
primer premio: unas Zapatillas de cristal y diamante!!!..."ah sí, y 25,000 dólares 

-25 mil!!!   
-Tai, inscribámonos   
-wow, 25 mil...ok   
++++++++++fin flashback++++++++++++++ 

"oh I know I know I know I know I know I know   
about your...kind   
and so and so and so and so and so and so   
I'll have to plaaaaaay" 

Cada pareja bailaba a su gusto, unos al estilo de los 70's, 80's, tango, salsa, la verdad aldunos estaban súper patéticos, y para Tai y Mimí, la competencia era poca, pero ésa poca era mucha!, lo que quiero decir es que era muy buena, y la verdad es que era el debut de Tai!!! él es de ésos tipos que van a un baile a ligar, a hacer travesuras, o a burlarse de los que sí bailan, así que el rollo estaba grueso.   
-' ay no sabía que había tan buenos bailarines en japón,...ay, pero qué guapo está ése de ahí, papacíto...hay mimí!!! concéntrate, bien creo que pasaremos al plan B'-pensaba la chica de los ojos color miel (bueno ella no es la única que tiene los jos miel, pero ya saben que con éso me refiero a Mimí)- Tai   
-sí?   
-recuerdas los pasos que nos dieron?   
-sí   
bien, hazlo bien o TE MATO!   
-hay, que belicosa eres, bien aquí va! 

" If you think you're getting away   
I will prove you wrong   
I'll take you all the way   
boy, just come along   
her me wen I say" 

-eres bueno, para ser principiante Tai!   
-tú no te quedas atrás nena! 

" Heeeeeeyy, It's murder on the dance floor   
but you better not kill the groove aha aha   
It's murder on the dance floor   
but you better not steal the moves, DJ   
gonna burn this goddamn house right down" 

-amigo, no sé si ya te diste cuenta, pero tenemos competencia excelente   
-sí ya me había fijado   
-bien, pasemos al plan B   
-hay un plan B?   
-TAI!   
-ah si, era un plan de lo que hablamos en tu casa?   
-sí!   
-yo pensé que era una película   
-osh, yo le meto el pie a ésa y tú le desabrochas el vestido a aquella   
-yo?   
-si quiere lo hago yo-preguntó inocentemente   
-a no, está bien-después Mimí captó el mensaje   
-¬_¬   
La morbosidad ha aumentado en la mente juvenil de la actualidad, el mundo se pudre y...espera estoy cambiando de tema... 

"Oh I know I know I know I know I know Iknow   
about your kiiii." 

-aaaaaaaauuuuuuuch!   
-hey, tramposa!, le metiste el pie a mi pareja-gritó el acompañante de la pobre dama víctima de Mimí.   
-No es cierto, yo no fui!-gritó en defensa ésta   
-claro que sí !   
-acusas a mi pareja de mentirosa!   
ehhh, no- y el tipo se volteó, ya que Tai había defendido a Mimí como si fuera todo un novio celoso, o sea había causado miedo... 

"and so and so and so and so and so and so and so" 

-me voy a divertir..   
Al ver la sonrisa pícara de Tai ,Mimí sintió unos celos incomprendidos para ella, pero ella de sonsa pa' que le daba ésa misión 

" You'll just have to praaaaaa..." 

-haaaaaaayyyy!!!- de ahí salió una chica disparada cubriéndose...(ya saben)...ya que Tai le había desatado las correas amarradas en su espalda; la pareja de ésta, medio sacado de onda, no tuvo de otra que sentarse.   
-jajajajajajajaja, sí que me divierte   
mimí enojada a más no poder:- ni siquiera tenía que cubrirse, yo tengo más...   
-éso no te lo discuto   
-Tai!!!- volteó a verlo indignada, pero alagada a la ves por el comentario 

"Don't think you getting away   
I will prove you wrong" 

-son buenos- dijo Tai al ver a unos bailarines de raza negra bailar excelentemente, rapeando y luciéndose enfrente de ellos. 

" I'll lead you all astray   
stay another song..." 

-ya sé como deshacerme de ellos-respondio mimí 

"I'll blow you all away   
Heeeeeeyy, It's murder on the dance floor" 

-Tai-dijo mimí susurrándole al oído, al escuchar su voz tan suave, éste sintió unos cosquilleos recorrer su cuerpo-cuando acabe este coro voy a invitarles unas bebidas con purgantes de efecto instantáneo, mientras tu distraes a la supervisora. 

"But you better not kill the groove aha aha" 

-ok-al regresar el susurro, ella sintió casi lo mismo que él, su cuerpo era cálido y su presencia agradable, a él también le encantaba estar con ella... 

"It's murder on the dance floor   
but you better not steal the moves, DJ   
gonna burn this goddamn house right down" 

Al terminar, se lanzaron unas miraditas como diciendo 'ahora' y se alejaban a sus respectivas misiones. 

"Murder on the dance floor" 

-chicos!!!   
-hola guapa   
-quieren una bebida?   
-porsupuesto preciosura 

"but you better not kill the groove aha aha" 

Al beber, sintieron inmediatamente como sus intestinos se aflojaban y necesitaban expulsar...algo. 

°||||||||||||||||||||||°°°°°°°°°°°°°|||||||||||||||||||||||°°°°°°°°°°°°°||||||||||||||||||||||||||°°°°°°°°°°°°°|||||||||||||||||||||||||° 

Al mismo tiempo...   
-hola guapa   
-disculpe, si usted está particip...mmmmmmm   
De pronto fue privada de su respiración ( temporalmente, Tai no sería capaz de homicidar, aunque así se titule la historia, na' más como para dejarla inconciente)y escondida en el backstage. 

"It's murder on the dance floor" 

ya unidos en pareja 

"But you better not steal de moves DJ" 

-faltan 5 

"Gonna burn this goddamn house right down"   
Entonces empieza el solo en guitarra eléctrica; y la competencia que quedaba estaba a nivel.   
-tengo un plan   
-tú? Tai Yagami?   
-sí, que tiene de raro?-preguntó a modo de respuesta, brindándole a Mimí una de sus blancas y perfectas sonrisas que la dejaron callada.   
-que pensarías de la infidelidad?Mimí   
-eh?, este no es el momento de...que haces?-dijo esta cuando vio que su compañero le quitaba la femenina mascada que adornada su peinado.   
-pónle esto en su bolsillo a ése tipo   
-eh? oh ya entendí   
Ella despistadamente obedeció y en una de ésas piruetas típicas del baile, en el que la chica regresaba a brazos de su novio...   
-ah, con que sí   
-que?   
PLAF!!!tremendo cachetadón que le metió al tipo, amdos culpables, se sintieron culpables, Y ERA PORQUE LO ERAN!!oh, debo dejar de repetir palabras, bueno, de todas formas el tipo tenía cara de Don Juan.   
-aún faltan 4   
-yo me encargo- asumió Mimí guiñándole coquetamente el ojo a Tai mientras se alejaba... 

"It's murder on the dance floor"   
se escuchaba un coro lento como fondo   
"but you better not kill the groove" 

-oye   
-si señorita-respondio un viejo cascarrabias que hacía de jurado, mirando algo que precísamente no era la cara de Mimí...   
-te gustaría un viaje a las estrellas si gano? 

"It's murder on the dance floor" 

El viejo comprendió el mensaje, y guiñó el ojo en señal de que estaba deacuerdo, pero a unos metros de ahí, se encontraba un Tai celosísimo de ver a 'su' chica seduciendo a otro. 

"but you better not steal de moves DJ   
gonna burn this goddamn house right down" 

-que le dijiste?   
-algo, oye te oyes molesto   
-ah sí, no sabría porque- contestó sarcásticamente éste. 

" murder on the dance floor"   
-hey, que opinas de la chica de negro, la castaña, y de su pareja, el moreno de pelos parados   
"but you better not kill the groove"   
-son buenos pero prefiero a los de azul-contestó otro jurado, que para variar también estaba sobornado   
"It's murder on the dance floor"   
-si votas por la mía, ta pago 10 mil, ( órale, con esta paga, mejor me hago jurado)   
-10,500   
-10,100   
-hecho 

"DJ, gonna burn this goddamn house right down" 

tttttttttiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii 

-TIEMPO!!!, sin más rodeos, presentaremos a los ganadores ya que tengo una cena con mi aman, esposa, recuerden que todos son ganadores, sólo que unos no se llevan nada jajajajajaja, um, es decir, el rey y la reina del baile son ...TAI YAGAMI y MIMÍ TACHIKAWA!!! 

-Tai, ganámos!   
-quén lo diría   
Se miraron y ríeron por el estúpido comentario antes mencionado, les coronaron y les entregaron su codiciado premio, en ése instante Ellos dos se miraron a los ojos, como felicitándose por su triunfo y a la ves, descubriendo algo que sentían en su corazón.   
-'wow, que bella amiga tengo, a pesar de todo, es buena persona...'(haha, haciéndo trampa y sobornando, que buena persona)   
-'Tai es maravilloso, me...agrada, me... gusta' 

Tai no soportó y se conformó con darle un tierno beso en la mejilla su 'amiga', pero ella no, y tomó su rostro para darle un apasionado y dulce a la ves, beso en la boca enfrente de todos. 

-rayos, es la octava vez que me pasa, -se quejó el jurado corrupto-sabía que ella no era astronauta... 

FIN   
-------------------------------------------------------------------- 

NoTiTaS De Su SeRvIdOrA: hola!!!, este es mi primer fan fic, muchas gracias po perder su tiempo y leerlo, lo hice de Tai y Mimí, porque me encanta ésa pareja, su carácter es muy divertido para mí, y son un dúo muy gracioso, cualquier duda o comentario a: prue_hiragizawa@hotmail.com o dejen un review bueno de rato nos vemos, gracias!!! 

(26/07/02 -8:42 p.m.) 


End file.
